TNG Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 5. A * Marc Alaimo as Frederick La Rouque * Richard Allen as Tamarian first officer * Jeff Allin as Daniel Sutter * Amigron as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * K.C. Amos as operations division officer (uncredited) * Erich Anderson as Kieran MacDuff * Anthony as Melona IV technician (uncredited) * Cameron Arnett as Mandel * Michael Aron as Jack London * Rachen Assapiomonwait as (uncredited) * Shay Astar as Isabella * Erick Avari as B'iJik * Aylward as Romulan civilian (uncredited) B * Louise Bale as Peliar Zel Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Lena Banks as a Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Narrator ** Computer voice ** Lwaxana Troi * William Bastiani as Omag * Jane Bauer as J'naii civilian (uncredited) * Joe Bauman as Garvey (uncredited) * Carla Beachcomber as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Beckett as a dead Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Belscher as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * as a Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) * Brian Bennett as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Fran Bennett as Shanthi * Mike Bentley as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Craig Benton as * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Chuck Borden as Romulan guard (uncredited) * Steven Bosnyak as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Walker Brandt as Jean Hajar * Michael Braveheart as ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** Martinez (uncredited) * as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Eve Brenner as Inad * Cigi Britton as ** Human Starfleet cadet (uncredited) ** Peliar Zel Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Jacqueline Brookes as * Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko * R. Bruce as parent (uncredited) * Errol Bryand as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as ** Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ** a hallucination of Geordi La Forge C * Cameron as Kellogg (uncredited) * Ron Canada as Martin Benbeck * Timothy Carhart as Christopher Hobson * Stephen James Carver as ''Hegh'ta'' helmsman * Cullen Chambers as command division officer (uncredited) * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Tonya Chianis as Fire Sculptor (uncredited) * Tara Christie as a J'naii pilot (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Cohen as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Megan Cole as Noor * Frank Collison as Dolak * Cooper as Reel (uncredited) * Michelle Cordero as a J'naii civilian (uncredited) * Mickey Cottrell as Alrik Ide írd a képletet * Brian Cousins as Parem * Mimi Cozzens as Romulan soup woman * Patrick Cronin as Erko * Denise Crosby as Sela * Jerry Crowl as Antican bar patron (uncredited) * Tony Cruz as (uncredited) * Melinda Culea as Soren * J.D. Cullum as Toral, son of Duras D * Tracey D'Arcy as Young woman * Joey Davis as command division officer (uncredited) * Rieneke de Haan as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Jonathan Del Arco as Third of Five/Hugh * Denise Deuschle as ** Romulan guard (uncredited) ** science division officer (uncredited) * Nick Dimitri as Romulan guard (uncredited) * Dixon as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * W. Dixon as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Susan Diol as Carmen Davila * Hal Donahue as ** Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) ** Stafleet rear admiral (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Judi M. Durand as Amarie (voice; uncredited) * M. Dysart as Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) E * George Ede as Poet * Jennifer Edwards as * Steven Einspahr as ''Enterprise''-D teacher * J. Elliot as parent (uncredited) * Carmen Emeterio as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Ericson as ''Bozeman'' crewmember or ''Bozeman'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Gunnel Eriksson as science division officer (uncredited) F * Factor as a Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) * Falerne as a Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) * Susan Fallender as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Richard Fancy as Satelk * L. Ferarda as a ''Sutherland'' engineer (uncredited) * Shannon Fill as Sito Jaxa * Rick Fitts as * Erika Flores as Marissa Flores * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Jonathan Frakes as ** Commander William T. Riker ** a hologram of William T. Riker ** a hallucination of William T. Riker * Sheila Franklin as Felton * Holiday Freeman as ** a J'naii civilian (uncredited) ** a companion (uncredited) * Matt Frewer as Berlinghoff Rasmussen G * Gina Gallante as: ** Melona IV scientist (uncredited) ** ''Sutherland'' bridge officer (uncredited) * Goldie Ann Gareza as Melona IV technician (uncredited) * Shay Garner as Female scientist * Ellen Geer as Kila Marr * Gerrardo as J'naii pilot (uncredited) * Michele Gerren as science division officer (uncredited) * Amanda Getty as a J'naii judge (uncredited) * Stefan Gierasch as Hal Moseley * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * M. Gonzalez as a ''Sutherland'' engineer (uncredited) * John Christian Graas as Jay Gordon Graas * April Grace as Hubbell * Kelsey Grammer as Morgan Bateson * Laura Granick as a J'naii leader (uncredited) * as alien miner (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as Par Lenor * Charles Gunning as Miner H * Michael G. Hagerty as * as J'naii leader * S. Halm as parent (uncredited) * Christopher Halsted as First learner * Eben Ham as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Larry Hankin as the wind dancer (uncredited) * Aruni Devi Hansen as a humanoid bar patron (uncredited) * Linda Harcharic as ** Command division ensign (uncredited) ** Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Jerry Hardin as Samuel Clemens * Grace Harrell as operations division officer (uncredited) * Joshua Harris as * Christie Haydon as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta * Karen Hensel as Brackett * K. Holland as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Huang as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Michael Hungerford as Roughneck * Gary Hunter as science division officer (uncredited) * Jana Marie Hupp as Monroe * Diane M. Hurley as Woman * Hwang as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) J * Jacobson as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Scott Jaeck as Ressik administrator * Famke Janssen as Kamala * Graham Jarvis as Klim Dokachin * Tony Jay as Campio * L. Jeffreys as Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) * Clifton Jones as Craig (uncredited) * Leonard Jones as Zakdorn waiter (uncredited) * Ashley Judd as Robin Lefler K * as science division officer (uncredited) * Kamilyn Kaneko as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Arvo Katajisto as Romulan guard (uncredited) * Caroline Kava as Toby Russell * Nicholas Kepros as Movar * Barry Kivel as Doorman * Thomas Kopache as Mirok L * Norman Large as Neral * Ed Lauter as Albert * Harriet Leider as Amarie * Ben Lemon as Jev * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Mark Lentry as ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** Romulan civilian (uncredited) ** Science division lieutenant (uncredited) * Shelby Leverington as Brossmer * Heather Long as Omag's woman * Jordan Lund as Kulge * as alien miner (uncredited) M * Manno as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Barbara March as Lursa * Marco as: ** Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) ** Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Scott Marlowe as Keeve Falor * Jason Marsden as Raymond Marr (voice; uncredited) * Debbie Marsh as command division ensign (uncredited) * Jacquelyn Masche as parent (uncredited) * Betty Matsushita as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Justin McCarty as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Tim McCormack as ** (uncredited) ** ''Denver'' dead body (uncredited) * R. McDowell as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Richard McGonagle as Ja'Dar * Robert Duncan McNeill as Nicholas Locarno * Colm Meaney as ** Miles O'Brien ** Ux-Mal entity (possessing the body of Miles O'Brien) * Mercedes as J'naii pilot (uncredited) * Kenneth Messeroll as McDowell * as ''Bozeman'' crewmember or ''Bozeman'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Joanna Miles as Perrin * as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Katherine Moffat as Etana Jol * Jay Montalvo as operations division officer (uncredited) * Wilfred Moore as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Michael Moorehead as ** Klingon officer (uncredited) ** Science division ensign (uncredited) * Tom Morga as a Romulan guard (uncredited) * S. Moriarty as a dead Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Jack Murdock as Forty-Niner * Murph as Melona IV scientist (uncredited) N * Jennifer Nash as Meribor * David Paul Needles as Miner * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Spock One hologram * Terry Noel as operations division ensign (uncredited) * as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) O * Shauna O'Brien as Omag's woman * Tim O'Connor as Briam * Edward O'Mara as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * David Oliver as Young man * Janet Lee Orcutt as a J'naii guard (uncredited) P * R. Park as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * R. Perez as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Mary Peters as a J'naii guard (uncredited) * Vidal Peterson as D'Tan * Randy Pflug as (uncredited) * Rex Pierson as the El-Adrel IV entity * Greg Poole as command division officer (uncredited) * Cliff Potts as Kennelly R * Raber as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * (child actor) as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * (adult actor) as ''Bozeman'' crewmember or ''Bozeman'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Ryan Reid as Transporter technician * Jennifer Richards as a painted dancer (uncredited) * Richard Riehle as Batai * Roger Rignack as Miner * Joyce Robinson as ** ''Denver'' dead body (uncredited) ** Gates (uncredited) * Daniel Roebuck as Romulan civilian * Bill E. Rogers as operations division officer (uncredited) * Stephen Root as K'Vada * as a Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) * Margot Rose as Eline * April Rossi as a space hooker (uncredited) * Richard Rothenberg as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) S * David Sage as Tarmin * Howard Sands as Human bar patron (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as command division ensign (uncredited) * D. Schwartz as a ''Sutherland'' engineer (uncredited) * Eric Schwartz as Melona IV technician (uncredited) * Michael Scranton as Romulan guard (uncredited) * Victor Sein as ** Melona IV techncian (uncredited) ** ''Bozeman'' crewmember (uncredited) * Albie Selznick as the Juggler * Sissy Sessions as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Sigal as a Penthara IV scientist (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as ** Counselor Deanna Troi ** Ux-Mal entity (possessing the body of Deanna Troi) * John Snyder as Aaron Conor * Michael Snyder as Qol * Brent Spiner as ** Lieutenant Commander Data ** Ux-Mal entity (possessing the body of Data) * J. Stanfill as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Stanners as J'naii leader * Stedman as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Jackson Sleet as alien miner (uncredited) * Daniel Stewart as young * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** a hallucination of Jean-Luc Picard ** Jean-Luc Picard as Kamin * Carel Struycken as Homn * Max Supera as Paterson Supra * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign (uncredited) * R. Swain as a ''Sutherland'' bridge officer (uncredited) T * Tadeski twins as the infant Molly O'Brien * Patricia Tallman as Security officer * John Tampoya as ** Melona IV colonist (uncredited) ** operations division ensign (uncredited) * Milt Tarver as Scientist * Théyard as science division officer (uncredited) * Susanna Thompson as * Ken Thorley as ** Mot ** Seaman * Noley Thornton as Clara Sutter * Malachi Throne as Pardek * Diane Todd as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * Tony Todd as Kurn * R. Torre as parent (uncredited) * Roma Lee Tracy as literary reception guest (uncredited) * D. Turner as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) U * Uchizono as command division officer (uncredited) * Unknown performers as ** Five J'naii leaders ** J'naii judge ** Ten Forward couple ** Ten Forward waiter ** Ten J'naii civilians ** Neral's secretary (voice) V * Mikki Val as operations division officer (uncredited) * A. Valdez as Vulcan Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * V. Valles as Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) * Robin Van Sharner as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Guy Vardaman as ** Darien Wallace (uncredited) ** Klingon helmsman (uncredited) * Liz Vassey as Kristin * Harley Venton as ** ** Hutchinson W * Dru Wagner as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Wagoner as Melona IV colonist (uncredited) * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Ray Walston as Boothby * Wayland as Romulan civilian (uncredited) * D. Wayman as parent (uncredited) * as Melona IV scientist (uncredited) * Christina Wegler Miles as ** ''Denver'' dead body (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise''-D command division ensign (uncredited) * Erick Weiss as Kane * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Callan White as Krite * as alien miner (uncredited) * Paul Winfield as Dathon * Sheldon Peters Wolfchild as Joe Falling Hawk Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Dey Young as Hannah Bates nl:TNG Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 5 Season 5